Radiation protection in the medical field is very important. Procedures and therapies are designed to minimize patient radiation exposure while ensuring physicians and healthcare workers can effectively treat the patient. Attention is being paid, for example, to developing imaging machines that decrease patient radiation exposure by implementing lower radiation levels. Unfortunately, attention is often lagging for protecting healthcare workers such as physicians, nurses, technicians, and so forth from radiation exposure.
Healthcare workers can be exposed to radiation during patient procedures. For example, a physician's hands can be exposed to radiation from imaging machines while inserting a central line in a patient. Healthcare workers' cumulative radiation exposure can be significant as they can perform multiple procedures in a normal day. In the U.S. alone, estimates are that 293 million diagnostic and fluoroscopic procedures are performed annually. Radiology, 253:2-November. 2009.
Physical barriers can limit radiation exposure. Radiation shielding and body wear are two types of physical barriers used to minimize radiation exposure. These physical barriers have drawbacks. Physical barriers typically are bulky and obtrusive. Physical barriers often times increase orthopedic stress on the person using the body wear and/or inhibit ergonomic efficiency. Lead aprons, one type of body wear, are heavy and place stress on the person's shoulders and neck. Some physicians and fluoroscopic room staff forego physical barriers to avoid one, or more, of these drawbacks. As a result, these personnel may be exposed to higher radiation levels in comparison to instances in which physical barriers are implemented.